POR ELLA
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: OneShot... Dos hombres enamorados de la misma mujer... Pero... ¿Y Ella?


**POR ELLA**

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: Todos los personajes de esta historia son de la autora J.K Rowling, Ly no hace esto con animo de lucro, solo por diversión, me consta n.n No tiene nada d dinero n.n.

Ly: ¬¬ Esa no era información que debías publicar

Harry: Pero así todo es mas claro n.n

Ly: T.T

**O.o-o.O**

**-**Chicos… esto ya me hartó**-** Una chica castaña con hermosos rizos miraba a sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales se ignoraban cruzados de brazos **–**No se que les pasa, pero no pueden seguir así**-**

**-**No pienso perdonarlo Hermione**-** dijo un chico de cabello pelirrojo muy enfadado.

**-**Ni yo Herm, esto es definitivo**-** replico su amigo, moreno de cabello negro y muy alborotado.

**-**Pero ustedes han sido amigos desde el principio**-** replico conciliadora **–**Lo que les paso no puede ser tan importante como para dejar de serlo**-** suspiro sentándose en el sillón.

**-**Hermione, si es importante**-** volvió a decir el moreno

**-**SI, Y ES UN TRAIDOR**-** se paro enfadado, con el moreno igualándolo para enfrentarse.

**-**¡YA BASTA! RON, HARRY... No hay ningún motivo para dejar esta amistad**-**

**-**EN ESTO NO SE MANDA RONALD**-** replico Harry molesto.

**-**Un momento**-** volvió a sentarse Hermione llamando la atención de sus amigos **–**la única razón por la que dos amigos, hombres por supuesto podrían pelearse**-** murmuro pensativa **–**Es… una chica**-** levanto los ojos a ellos, quienes al escuchar a su amiga se sonrojaron violentamente **–**Es cierto**-** suspiro y ellos asintieron muy lento y avergonzados **–**Si una chica hace que unos amigos como ustedes se peleen, realmente deben ponerse a pensar, si vale la pena**-** se levanto mirando su reloj** –**O mínimo si les corresponde a alguno de los dos**-** los abrazo fuerte y tras un beso en la mejilla a cada unos salio camino directo a la salida de la sala común.

**-**¿A donde vas Herm?**-** pregunto el pelirrojo, ella se volteo a ellos, sonrió y les guiño un ojo

**-**¿Una cita?**-** Pregunto Harry curioso y decaído, a lo que ella asintió **-**¿Cuándo nos lo presentaras?**-** pregunto sentándose en el sillón, mientras ella pensaba.

**-**Pronto**-** volvió a sonreír sonrojada y nerviosa **–**Aun no se que tan serio puede ser**-** con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas se despidió con la mano y salio por el retrato, dejando a sus dos amigos con la depresión mas grande en su corta vida.

Harry, después de unos minutos levanto la vista a su amigo, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el, descaído, con la mirada al suelo y con una tristeza en los ojos que lo hizo pensar.

**-**Ron**-**murmuro y para su sorpresa, el aludido levanto la vista a el, y como si con esa simple mirada hablaran, se levantaron, subieron a la habitación, cambiaron su ropa a una mas abrigada, tomaron la capa, el mapa y volvieron a salir, el moreno vigilo que nadie estuviera cerca y salieron rumbo a Hogsmade.

Todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, llegaron a honeyducks y salieron lo mas sigilosos que pudieron, en la calle, con el frió golpeando sus rostros, se encaminaron a las tres escobas, entraron, y eligieron la mesa as alejada, esperaron que madame Rosmerta, les trajera sus bebidas… Wiskey de fuego, era necesario beber… lo necesitaban.

En la tercera copa… por fin, Harry se decidió a hablar…

**-**Hagamos un brindis**-** ron tomo su copa y lo miro curioso **–**Por ella**-** asintió en silencio y bebieron…

_**Quiero que brindemos por ella**_

_**Después de todo es mejor**_

_**Que nunca sepa la pena**_

_**Que compartimos tu yo**_

**-**¿Cuándo paso Harry?**-** murmuro Ron ausente **-**¿Cuándo nos enamoramos de ella?**-** Harry sonrió recordando.

**-**Cuando dejamos de verla como amiga… para verla como mujer**-**suspiro y bebió otra copa.

_**Quiero que brindemos por ella**_

_**Que el vino mate el dolor**_

_**Que mate esta tristeza**_

_**No la amistad de los dos**_

**-**No podemos dejar que esto nos separe ¿verdad?**-** Harry asintió **–**Pero…**-** el moreno levanto su vista **–**No soportaría verla contigo Harry.

**-**Ni yo contigo Ron**-** suspiro **–**Mis dos mejores amigos juntos… no podría verlo…**-**ron asintió entendiendo.

**-**Solo nos queda una solución**-** Harry le presto atención… pero ya sabía la respuesta.

**-**Renunciaremos a ella… los dos**-** Ron asintió y volvieron a beber.

_**Que nunca sepa el amor que sentimos**_

_**Que nunca sepa que estamos perdidos**_

_**Por ella…**_

_**Por ella…**_

**-**Después de todo**-** volvió a decir Ron **–**Ella no imagina lo que sentimos**-** sonrió triste

**-**Y lo peor… es que no le interesa**-** ron asintió **-**Fingiremos**-** sonrió triste **–**fingiremos que nunca paso ¿de acuerdo?**-**

**-**Es lo mejor, aunque no este de acuerdo, es lo mejor… para los tres.

_**Déjala y piensa que nunca existió**_

_**Alza tu copa y brindemos**_

_**Por ella…**_

**-**Ella me dijo una vez, que el tiempo lo cura todo**-** dijo con la vista perdida en su copa medio vacía **–**Veremos si es cierto.

**-**ella nunca debe enterarse que fue y es… la causa de esto**-** sonrió triste **–**Hermione no tiene la culpa que los dos nos enamoráramos de ella**-** Harry asintió y termino su copa, al igual que Ron.

_**Quiero que brindemos por ella**_

_**Que el tiempo borre su amor**_

_**Que en el recuerdo se pierda**_

_**La pena que nos dejo**_

Ron levanto su copa de vino y se levanto…

**-**Por ti Hermione**-** dijo con voz solemne **–**Por el amor… que nunca tendremos de ti**-** Harry se levanto, elevo su copa y tras un choque de copas, los dos bebieron, cuando una ventisca los distrajo e hizo sentarse rápidamente.

_**Quiero que brindemos por ella**_

_**Que el vino mate el dolor**_

_**Que mate esta tristeza**_

_**No la amistad de los dos**_

**-**¿Ron?... ¿Harry?**-** una dulce voz que perfectamente conocían los desconcertó **-**¿Qué hacen aquí?

**-**¿Qué haces tu aquí Herm?** –**Pregunto Harry angustiado

**-**Bueno**-** se sonrojo **–**Mmm… mi cita… él quiso venir.

**-**Vaya**-** dijo Ron fingiendo diversión **–**Ese chico logro que la perfecta prefecta rompiera una regla**-** Hermione frunció el ceño y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

**-**¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?**-** pregunto, pero al ver los vasos vacíos abrió grandes los ojos **-**¿Todo es de ustedes?**-** señalo los botes, y ellos asintieron sonrojados, ella suspiro **–**Al menos espero que todo sus problemas ahora estén resueltos**-** asintieron y ella sonrió **–**Me alegro, no me gustaba que mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran enfadados… y menos por una chica.

**-**Ella lo vale**-** dijo Harry suspirando y Hermione se sorprendió.

**-**Debe ser muy especial**-** murmuro

**-**Lo es**-**dijo Ron seguro

**-**Entonces**-** dijo sentándose en medio de ellos **–**Deben decírselo**-** ellos ahora fueron los sorprendidos **–**Y si ella elige a uno de los dos**-** sonrió** -**El otro debe alegrarse por su amigo**-** ellos se agacharon **–**Porque es su decisión… no la de ustedes**-** Ellos asintieron después de unos minutos… tal vez… solo tal vez… ella tenía un poco de razón… les dio, una pequeña esperanza a su soledad…

**-**Hermione…**- **empezaron los dos…

**-**¿Hermione?**-** los interrumpió una cuarta voz varonil.

**-**Oh… si**-** se sonrojo ella, los chicos… ni siquiera quisieron levantar la vista… era la cita de Hermione **–**Chicos**-** murmuro después de unos susurros entre la chica y sus cita **–**Quiero presentarles a… a mi cita… **-** ellos levantaron la vista lentamente…**-**Y mi novio…

_**Que nunca sepa el amor que sentimos**_

_**Que nunca sepa que estamos perdidos**_

_**Por ella…**_

_**Por ella…**_

**-**¿Novio?... ¿El?**-** susurraron

**-**¿Algún problema Potter… Weasley?**-** arrastro las palabras.

**-**¿Tu?... Hermione**-** dijo Ron desesperado **–**Es… es Malfoy, tu no puedes… no debes…

**-**Ron… es mi decisión, y te agradecería que la respetaras.

**-**Pero…

**-**¿Desde cuando?-Pregunto Harry molesto

**-**Hace seis meses**-** susurro Herm

**-**¿Qué?... ¿tanto tiempo?**-** volvió a susurrar Harry.

**-**Draco quería que se enteraran desde el principio, pero yo no quise hasta prepararlos un poco**-** se agacho y Draco tomo su mano muy dulce, lo que realmente los sorprendió, porque lo observaron, y cuando los miraba lo hacia con ojos inexpresivos, pero al verla… el la veía… como ellos a ella… **-**¿Podrías traer algo mas fuerte para beber?**-** el entendió y fue a la barra a pedir algo mas **–**Chicos yo…

**-**¿Lo quieres?**-**Pregunto ron ansioso.

**-**Lo amo Ron…**-** Harry sintió su mundo derrumbarse frente a el… y estaba seguro que Ron sintió lo mismo.

**-**Ten cuidado Hermione**-** Nunca sabrá Harry como consiguió decir esas palabras, pues ya no sentía…

**-**Harry… el ha cambiado tanto… tal vez no tanto como quisiera… pero si bastante **–** sonrió feliz.

**-**Eso espero**-** murmuro Ron.

**-**Aquí están las bebidas**-** Herm recibió a su novio con un beso, agradeció las bebidas y después se disculpo para ir al sanitario.

Los tres hombres la vieron alejarse… y uno rompió el silencio…

**-**Escúchame bien Malfoy… si le haces algo…

**-**No me vengas con estupideces comadreja.

**-**Si dañas… aunque sea un poco a Hermione Malfoy…

**-**¿Me advierten como amigos de ella… o como hombres celosos?**-** pregunto burlón, mientras bebía.

**-**¿Qué?**-**Pregunto Harry asombrado.

**-**Yo no soy ingenuo e inocente cara rajada**-** este se sonrojo **–**Se como la miran… y se de que forma la quieren…**-** sonrió divertido **–**Los dos mejores amigos **-**se burló **–**Enamorados de la misma chica… su mejor amiga**-**

**-**Cierra la boca**-** murmuro Harry muy enfadado **–**Si solo estas con ella para fastidiarn…

**-**Oh… por favor Potter**-** murmuro fastidiado el rubio **–**no todo el mundo gira a su alrededor**-** se enfado **–**Hermione, es un tema muy aparte de ustedes…**-** ellos se enfadaron por su respuesta.

**-**Pero si la dañas…

**-**Moriría antes de dañarla**-** contesto enfadado y retándolos… respiro profundo para tranquilizarse al dejarlos sorprendidos y sonrió arrogante **–**De lo cual si puedo presumir… ¿y saben por que?**-** Hermione ya se acercaba a su mesa **–**Porque es Mia…

¿Qué decir de los dos amigos?... Heridos, traicionados y enfadados… Enamorados de la misma chica y ella enamorada de su peor enemigo…

**-**Chicos… Debemos irnos**-** murmuro Herm

**-**Hasta muy pronto Potter… Weasley**-** sonrió alejándose, pues ellos no volvieron a hablar después de esa revelación…

No levantaron la vista hasta que oyeron la puerta del bar cerrarse… tomaron sus bebidas y en un duelo silencioso se mantuvieron… por muchas horas mas…

_**Déjala y piensa que nunca existió**_

_**Alza tu copa y brindemos**_

_**Por ella…**_

**FIN**

**Triste… Muy triste!**

**¿Qué tal?... ¿Les gusto? XD, a mi masomenos… pero es un mientras actualizo… espero les guste y ténganme paciencia, la inspiración no quiere venir conmigo T.T. Con cariño…Ly Malfoy**


End file.
